A normal high school life
by ChamiRyokuroi
Summary: A normal high school life is the last wish of Tsuna before he takes over the Vongola Famiglia, but new enemies makes it dificult for him to maintain his position as the tenth boss a secret. Add to that the words of his tutor that keep making his life going further away from the normality he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here I am back with a new fic. I know it took me way longer that what I had promised but i hope you all understand that being a college student is not easy. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this story, this was the winner of the small poll I made in my last fanfic "Ten Mafia Commandment". this chapter is rather small because it's only the introduction, I'll try to make longer chapter starting from the second one.

**===Chapter One "La Cosa Nostra is not what it used to be"===**

The bright sun light shines through the curtains in the small room, slowly a brown haired teen slipped out of bed, sleep still clearly visible in his eyes. He stretched before going to his closet to get ready for the day. Opening the curtains he smiled at the sky and the perfect morning it was.

"This will be a great day, I can feel it"

Leaving his room he laughed at the ruckus he could heard coming from the kitchen.

"Early in the morning and yet everyone is already up, just how much energy do they have?"

As soon as he got into the kitchen he was greeted by a piece of friend egg landing on his head, just another normal day in the Sawada house.

– Ugh! Lambo sit down and eat! Can't we have a normal breakfast at least once?

– Big brother Tsuna good morning! – He smiled at his younger brother Fuuta, patting Ipin's head and making sure that Lambo was in his chair he finally sat in his spot at the breakfast table.

– Good morning Tsuna – Before he could reply to the sister of his best friend a strong smell hit him in the face, it made his nose itch and his throat to hurt just by the memory of all that times he had been forced to eat the poisonous cooking, sweating lightly he smiled back at the older girl before looking down at his plate of purple and definitely deathly breakfast.

– Good morning Useless-Tsuna, ready for the first day of your high school life?

He looked up but his tutor didn't even glance at him. After the curse had been lifted he had started to grow like a normal kid. That does not mean it is less weird to see a 6 year old drinking an expresso while dressed on a tux and fedora.

– Yes, I made sure everything was ready – Making sure to not being found out he took the poisonous food and toss it outside the window – Gokudera and Yamamoto should be here in 30 minutes.

– Ara, Tsu-kun are you sure you don't want us to accompany you to your first day?

His mother smiled at him and placed a plate of normal and non-lethal food in front of him before turning around and going back to clean the dishes.

"Ugh, I would rather jump down a building in nothing but my underwear than let this bunch of psychos ruin my first day"

Paling slightly he forced himself to answer in a calm voice – Its ok mom, there's just a small introduction of the principal and the speech of the top student, then we'll start classes right away. There's no need for you to go Hahaha.

– Oh, ok. Gokudera is going to give the speech right? I'm so glad you have such an intelligent friend Tsu-kun.

– Hahaha me too – He forced yet another smile while he remembered the ruckus his best friend had made when he was told to give the speech, how he had almost blow up the phone and screamed that if someone had the right to do the speech it had to be the tenth. It had taken him and Yamamoto a few hours to make the silver haired teen calm down and accept to do it. He shook his head to get back into reality and took his breakfast, said his goodbyes to his family and headed to the door.

– Useless-Tsuna, wait.

He stopped a few feet's away from the front door and turned around to look at his tutor – What is it Reborn?

– Are you sure about this?

– About what?

The young arcobaleno raised an eyebrow to the answer of the young decimo "Since when you can respond like that to me useless-Tsuna?" smiling one of those creepy smirks of him he replied – About going to a no name high school. I gave you a list of schools that are more suited for the heir of the Vongola didn't I?

The teen jumped at the sight of the smile of the hit man. "When Reborn smiles like that it's bad news" ignoring the obvious deathly aura of the tutor he replied back.

– Yes you did! Schools filled with young Mafiosi that would either treat me like a king or try to kill me every day. Thank you but no thanks, I prefer this no name school.

– You could have gone to nami-high.

– Yeah right. Many people from the mafia already know I was on nami-chuu it's obvious they'll think I'll also be in nami-high. I just want a normal high school life, no mafia, no crazy people that want to kill me and definitely no fanatics that want to worship me as a kind of god or whatever.

Tsuna looked a last time at his mentor before turning and head to the door, his hand already in the knob.

– Listen here Tsuna, if you go to that school I can't guarantee your safety, in a mafia school it'll be easier to put people to look over you.

He didn't move or turn around yet he paid attention to everything his tutor had to say.

– I can understand your motives but you have to keep this in mind, you are already the tenth boss of the Vongola famiglia, you can't deny it anymore, you have already accepted to take over the family once you finish high school didn't you?

– And that's exactly why I want a normal li…

– You can't have a normal life, not anymore, since the moment I became your tutor your life stopped being normal and you have to accept that.

His shoulder tensed at this, he clenched his hand but said nothing, waiting for the arcobaleno to say everything he had in his mind, it was after all one of those rare moments when he actually speak his mind to Tsuna.

– I will not stop you Tsuna, you are free to make your own choices as long as it doesn't hurt the family. You just need to keep one thing in mind, something that you can never forget.

"Something I can never forget? What is it? Is he going to talk about my duty with the family or how I have to be a role model for all the other families?"

– La Cosa Nostra is not what it used to be.

Turning around he looked surprised at the young boy.

"Not what it used to be? What does he mean with that? If he had only talked about the Vongola I know it would mean it is not a vigilant group anymore, but he said La Cosa Nostra. Does he mean the whole organized crime?"

He moved as if to ask everything that was in his mind but before he could do so a shout from outside the house made him look away from the serious hit man.

– TENTH! Are you ready tenth?!

– It's Gokudera, I'm sure Yamamoto must be with him already. Anyway what do you mean with that reborn?

Looking back to where the arcobaleno was standing he found nothing.

"Great moment to interrupt Gokudera just when I was finally having a serious talk with Reborn"

He stared a little longer to where Reborn was before turning and opens the door. He greeted his friends and headed to his new school. He didn't pay attention to what his friends were talking about, his mind still in the small but rather important conversation he had had with his tutor.

"La Cosa Nostra is not what it used to be, I wonder what the real meaning behind his words is"

He looked back to his house and noticed a black figure looking at him from behind his bedroom window.

"It's useless to try and thing about it now. Once I get back home I'll ask him to explain about what he said, but now I should concentrate on my first day of school, after all this 3 years are the last bit of normality I'll have in my life"

Sighing he looked back at his friends and started to pay attention to the conversation. The young hit man looked at the walking figure of his student with a frown on his face.

– I really hope that your life these 3 years are just what you expect Useless-Tsuna.

Leaving the room of the teen he headed to the kitchen.

– I really doubt it'll happen.

Reaching the end of the stairs he looked back at the door of the room of his student, his frown deepening, he turned around and continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"Just make sure to stay safe Useless-Tsuna"


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for how long it took me to update this chapter. I had the great idea to start this story while in finals and until now I did not have time to continue it. But now that I am in vacations I promise to update each week.

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 "Normal Start"**

He felt the refreshing breeze on his head and looked outside the window, a small smile forming on his face when he heard the calming sound of the spring leaves moving with the wind and the birds singing. So far his first day at school has been just as he had imagined it. Well, almost, Gokudera's speech had been a big surprise, when he had gotten in the podium everyone had stared at him with disbelief, how could someone, whose looks were the perfect image of a trouble maker, be in charge of the introductory speech? But it had been even more of a surprise what he had said in his speech, "Do your best and good luck" then proceeded to walk down leaving everyone dumbfounded, and making Tsuna face palm, at the audacity of the silver haired teen. Yamamoto had just laughed at the whole incident while he forced a smile, taking in mind how his right hand man would react if he senses he had defrauded his boss.

Even now he couldn't suppress the smile forming on his lips at the memory. But that smile quickly disappeared when another took its place. When he had left to school everything had been okay but in the moment he gave his first step inside the school grounds he got a painful headache. He didn't know what was going on, why did he have a headache? It was proving harder to think with an overprotective best friend/right hand man screaming for someone to call for an ambulance, when he finally calmed down, and assured Gokudera that he was perfectly fine, he pondered over what had been that? It didn't took him long to get the reason behind the incident, his hyper intuition. That nagging feeling told him that there was something wrong, that his plans for this day where doomed and, considered the level of the headache, whatever was going to happen it was dangerous, really dangerous.

The bell rang, looking back into the classroom he noticed the worried looks their friends where giving him. He hadn't explained anything about what had been that, it was better this way. Worrying his friend about something he wasn't sure was just stupid. He now depended more in his intuition but it doesn't mean that he does it at a 100%, he still has the hope that it had mean nothing.

When the first recess started he got up and walked with his friend to find a place to eat. So far it had been a great day, there where the classic hilarious situations that come by being friends with a short tempered Italian and a naive baseball player, but aside from that everything had been just as he had wanted.

- Ne Tsuna! This school is so much fun right?

Tsuna smiled while Gokudera scowled.

-You damn baseball head. How can you judge the school? We have been here barely 3 hours!

-Ahahaha isn't it obvious? Because Tsuna choose it!

At this Gokudera paled and started to bow to his boss, apologizing about what he had said, and how it was obviously, because the boss had choose it, the best school ever.

"Thank you Yamamoto for making a scene in the middle of the hallway" he mentally ranted.

- It's ok Gokudera. Let's hurry before the recess ends.

While trying to calm down his friend he wasn't looking where he was going and it was too late when someone told him to look out, he crashed with someone and before he could apologize, there was a sharp pain in his head again, only this time it was shorter. As soon as he stepped away from the other person the pain was gone. Looking up to the guy he had crashed with he stared to without saying anything.

-Sorry.

Still shocked he looked at the other boy walk away. Coming back to reality he just turned around and continued to walk with his friends, they haven't noticed anything.

"It probably was a secondary effect from the headache of this morning. I should get some medicine later from the nurse office"

The incident was forgotten just like that and he continued with his school day normally.

Miles away a dark figure stepped inside the room of a motel. The room felt too humid and the fan slowly turning on the ceiling did nothing to help with the infuriating heat of the start of spring. Sitting on the sofa by the bed he dropped his jacket on the floor and got his phone out. There was only one number in the directory.

- How was it?

- Just as planned.

- Are you sure about it?

Clenching his teeth he replied in an annoyed voice.

- Have I ever failed?

On the other side of the line the person laughed.

- Well done, stay tuned for your next orders.

- Yes sir.

A short silence followed, the person inside the motel room tapped his fingers in the sofa's arm rest. Finally there was a last sentence before the call ended.

- Beware of the clouds. They mean a storm is close.

The person smiled. Looking outside the window he could see some clouds on the sky.

Back at the high school all the students were getting ready to leave. Making plans with friends and changing his shoes.

-Next week start the club activities right? I should go tomorrow to check out the baseball team!

-Che! The only thing you thing about it baseball, baseball, baseball! You should get on a more interesting club, something that can help our world to improve. Just like the UMA club! Imagine if we could contact with the outer space, there's so much we could learn from each other.

-Ehhh… so are you joining it?

The silver haired teen crossed his arms and looked away from his friends.

- Of course not! My top priority is the bos…I mean Tsuna! – He quickly corrected himself remembering how their boss had asked to keep his position a secret.

Yamamoto laughed while Tsuna smiled sadly. He had tried to convince Gokudera to take part in the club activities but it had proved to be a waste of time, there was no way to make his friend change his mind.

Turning to his shoe locker he wondered if there was anything he could give his friend about UMA's that could make him happy. He stopped moving, his locker open and his face turning white. His friends noticed the change of their boss and friend and ceased their quarrel. Shaking slightly he got a hold of something inside his locker. The seconds passed but he said nothing.

-Tsuna, what is it?

-Is something wrong?

He turned around, his mouth tightly shut in a straight line, hands shaking slightly while crushing what he had gotten out of locker.

-Let's go.

Hurrying he got all his stuff and left the school without looking back. His friends following close. Disturbed by the sudden change in attitude of the short teen.

Tsuna did not stop walking until they found themselves in the middle of a lonely park. Looking back to his friend he squeezed the item in his hands with anger. He tossed the white sheet of paper in front of him.

- They know.

Surprise, disbelief, anger. Many emotions flooded the teens when they read the short message printed in the paper.

**_The sky cannot be hiden._**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for what I did...trust me I feel bad myself for it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 "Message"**

-We should get the hell out of there this moment!

-We can't do that. School has already started.

-To hell with the school! Let's just blow it and make them send us to different ones.

-Just like the Simon guys? It sounds interesting!

-Gyahaha let's blow it! Let's blow it!

-Shut up stupid cow! This is not your problem!

-But…. you would be going to different schools?... Who will protect Bossu?

-Kufufufu just let me take care of whoever is attacking the Vongola brat~ I'll make sure they never get to bother you again ~

-No killing on my town pineapple.

-Who are you calling pineapple? Birdy.

The bullet went between the two teenagers, crashing into the wall. Both of them looked ready to attack the young arcobaleno for stopping their fight, the strong killing aura emanating out of the kid made them reconsider this.

-You brats. Sit down and shut up before I study the possibility of sending you all to the Amazon for training.

This effectively made everyone keep silent and pay attention to the kid. Reborn looked between them all before his sight landed on Tsuna. His head down, his face between his hands. He had said nothing during all the meeting, not even when Lambo had started to throw grenades. Everyone followed Reborn's sight and finally noticed the state of their boss.

-What are you going to do Useless-Tsuna?

He just lowered his shoulders, not knowing how to answer. After he had showed the letter to his friends he came home running to ask reborn what to do. Looking briefly at the letter he immediately told Gokudera to call everyone and tell them to come, no excuses. Even Mukuro, who at the moment was working somewhere on Tokyo, had come back, at least with an illusion.

-I…don't know. How could they find us so soon? We took many precautions. We even had Chrome, Ryohei and Hibari to study in different schools as a decoy…and still, it didn't took them a day to find me!

Standing up he walked around the room. Everything they had done, the weeks of planning had been for nothing! His perfectly normal high school life didn't last 24hr. everyone stared at Tsuna getting closer and closer to a panic attack, a kick to the head was enough to make him stop.

-Calm down useless brat. I told you, didn't I? Problems will always appear, but as the boss you should be able to find a way to solve them.

-I am not having anyone killed!

Another kick and he was once again silenced.

-Who said anything about killing? First of all let's look again at the message. It says "The sky cannot be hidden" tell me, what can you deduce from it?

-It means that the tenth has been found.

-That Tsuna cannot hide from the mafia.

-That the enemy… had found bossu?

-That they are ready to attack us, and we should be ready to protect us to the extreme!

Another shoot and parts of the roof falling made them shut up.

-You all are idiots. In what part it states that it is from an enemy?

Everyone was speechless with this.

-Then…what is it Reborn?

-We can't be sure. It could be from an ally or an enemy. There is no direct threat to the Decimo or any of his guardians. The best we can do is think of it as an acknowledge message.

Tsuna feel relieved at this. Smiling to his friends he was ready to laugh about how worried he had been about a simple message when the next words of his tutor left him speechless.

-You can't relax Tsuna. This is not a threat…yet.

-What do you suggest we should Master Paopao?

-For now we should get all the guardians to transfer to Tsuna's school. I'll take care of the paperwork so everyone should be able to be on school by the start of next week.

Ryohei, Chrome, Gokudera and Yamamoto were ready to do anything to help, on the other hand, the cloud and mist guardians not so much.

-For your information I'll do nothing, I just came because you said my dear Nagi was in problems.

-I have no intention of helping either baby – Hibari was already getting up. Reborn smirked.

-Are you sure Hibari? Mukuro can't be helped because he was already doing a job. I'm sure if he finds out Chrome is in problems he will come running – The mentioned scowled at this – But you Hibari, you can't just walk out of this.

-I will not leave Namimori – Having said this he left.

-He will never change. For now everyone else should stay alert. Go back to school and act as if nothing had happened. And Tsuna.

The short teen looked up at his tutor.

-You, more than anyone, should act as if you never received that letter.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Nami-high was located next to Nami-chu. The school was not that different from the middle school one, a bit larger and with more accommodations. It was one of the reasons why Hibari had found no problem to change his domain from the middle school campus to the high school one, of course he still ruled over his old school. One year passed since he changed school and now his reputation as the sadistic Disciplinary Committee Leader was known all around the school.

Taking his mandatory nap on top of the main school building he lets himself relax after the annoying event that has happened the day before. He didn't care what happened to the little animal. The brown haired teen was able to fight and win, if not, he had those barking dogs by his side to protect him. How dare the baby try and made him crowd in the same school of those herbivores. He had had enough of them and their crazy antics, even if that means great fights with strong opponents. Well it doesn't matter, if there are any strong opponents he'll know it.

Getting up he takes out his tonfas and looks around the rooftop. There was something wrong; the air was filled with a strong killing intent. It was close, too close. How could anyone get so close to him without him noticing? The killing intent intensified, it was not only one but over a dozen of presences. In a matter of seconds he found himself surrounded by older men dressing in suits, all of them wearing a smiling white mask.

-How dare you barge inside my domains?

One stepped forward, the leader? No, this person's presence was not of a leader, he is just another herbivore. Ignoring him he started to check on all the intruders, a total of 16 people were surrounding him, no weapons in his hands. He couldn't find anyone emanating a boss aura. The decoy boss had gotten annoyed at the obvious way he had been ignored.

-Kyouya Hibari, Cloud guardian of the Vongola. Am I right?

Looking back at the man Hibari scowled.

-Do not mix me with those herbivores.

-Hehehe. There is no reason to hide it. We already know who you are.

-So what?

Never leaving his fighting stance he centered his attention on the decoy. Whoever was their leader at least was intelligent enough to not be there.

-We have a message for your boss.

-If you have anything to say to the small animal say it to him in person. I am not your messenger boy.

The decoy laughed at this and the masked guys got something out of their suits. Hibari recognized the box weapons, by their appearance they might be experimental boxes. Obviously not approved by the Vongola, he will have to get a word with the baby after this.

-You all came in the wrong moment. I am still annoyed. Leave now, if you want to give the omnivorous a message do it yourselves.

The decoy stopped laughing and got out his box weapon.

-You have misunderstood us. Our message will be your maimed body outside the Decimo's school tomorrow.

Lifting up his engulfed with the cloud flame tonfas Hibari smirked.

-Give me a good fight. I'll bite you all to death.

Launching forwards purple flames meet scarlet ones.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-How did it go?

-We found some problems.

-How many?

-Not enough to worry.

-Was the message received?

-Yes sir.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Stopping in his tracks the silver haired Mafioso took out his phone. Without checking the number he answered while still checking the books in the U.M.A section.

-What?

Silence, Gokudera scowled ready to hang up when he noticed a labored breathing on the back.

-Dammit! Who is it? Answer or I'll hang up.

-…Shut up puppy.

Puppy? There was only someone who dared to call him that.

-Fuck off Hibari. What the hell do you want?

-Get my papers ready.

-What?

-I'll transfer.

-What? Why all of a sudden?

-…

Once again only silence. What the hell was the skylark saying? Why the sudden change in decision?

- Oi Hibari! Say something!

- …It was a threat.

Hanging up he rests his head against the fence, 16 unconscious bodies surrounding him, biting his lips he ties tighter the piece of cloth on his bleeding arm. A body stirred to his right, it seems it had not been hit hard enough to leave him unconscious.

-Damn…you, cloud guardian…t..this is not over. There are..many more…stronger..we will get..yo..

The tonfa falls strongly on the head of the masked man. Frowning Hibari heads for the stairs, ignoring his aching muscles, the taste of blood in his mouth and the throbbing pain in his left arm and ribs.

This was serious, they were in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

And here's a new update way later that what I had hoped. I'm sorry but I had to do a lot of research for this and future chapters and it took most of my time away. Hope you all enjoy it.

Quick help:

Famiglia/e: Family/ies

Snitch: American mafia slang refering to a traitor.

* * *

**Chapter 4 "The organized crime"**

– Wha…what did you said gokudera? – Calmly he made sure not to run on his way out of the kitchen to continue the phone call, Reborn following without saying anything.

– The damn skylark was most likely attacked. He called and his breath sounded uneven, almost as if he had trouble dealing with them. This is definitely a threat tenth! Damn those bastards! I am going to your house right now. I'll contact Yamamoto and Sasagawa.

– No! – Covering his mouth he looked behind but his mother hasn't noticed his outburst. Calming down he said with a lower voice – Don't. We have no reason to make them come.

– UselessTsuna, give me the phone – Without thinking he passed the phone and sat down on the stairs. What the hell was going on? And why it always had to do with him?!

– Gokudera, don't come.

–What! I can't leave the tenth alone!

– How do you know you are not being tailed? – Tsuna looked up at this, worry painted in all his face – What if without knowing you show them the way to your boss? We can't take that risk.

– But!...

– Go back to your house right now. We will talk tomorrow at school. Tell everyone – ending the call he tossed the phone back to Tsuna – This is worst that what I had imagined.

– What are we supposed to do now reborn?! What if they attack the rest of my friends? What if they attack Haru? Or Kyoko? They can't fight! They will be…HIIIIEEEE! – A gun shoot passing close to his head made him shut up.

– Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself. Calm down. There's nothing you can do right now.

–But I must…

A second shoot resonated in the hall. Looking back he saw the hole made in the stairs and gulped.

– You what?

– I… I have to stay calm.

– Exactly. Go to sleep, tomorrow will be a difficult day.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

– Everything is going according to my plans – Setting down his glass of whisky he smiled to the shadowed figure sitting in front of him.

– You are having fun aren't you? Messing with the young Decimo and his guardians.

– All thanks to you, snitch.

– Snitch? Giving directions to a passerby can't be called treason. I was being a good citizen, that's all. Aren't Mafiosi supposed to be respectable members of society?

– You are as insane as the rumors said.

– Then, you must be glad I am on your side.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

He didn't pay attention to class, it was a mistake, Reborn will get him later for it, but right now his mind was in another place. What was he supposed to do now? All his plans had been ruined and now he found himself facing the only think he didn't want, a threat not only to his life but his friends as well. If what Gokudera told him on the phone last night was true then not even Hibari, the strongest member of his family, was able to defeat this new enemy that had appeared. Ruffling his hair he sighed. Why him?! Oh right, he was the soon-to-be boss of the most bloodthirsty, wealthy and influential Famiglia in the world. Whatever he did in his past life was coming back to bite him, hard.

– Hey dude. Are you ok? You look a bit pale.

Looking up from his desk he smiled at his classmate, erhm… what was his name again?

– Ahahaha don't worry. I just didn't sleep much yesterday.

– You sure?

– Yes.

He didn't look convinced but didn't ask further and Tsuna went back to thinking. At least, whatever might happen, would not involve his classmates. No matter how rotten or crazy the mafia is, they respected the innocent people to a certain extent.

The recess bell rang and everyone hurried out to buy something, getting up he followed everyone but instead of going down to the shop he had somewhere else to be. The stairs to the roof where empty and each step he took resonated on the building. Opening the door at the top he walked to where all his guardians where reunited.

– Why did you call us here little animal?

– Shut up birdy. This is all because of you, how could you have problems dealing with small pests.

– Come and say that to my face puppy. I'll bite you to death.

– Ma, Ma calm down everyone – Holding Gokudera back before he started a fight with the disciplinary president he smiled in that carefree way of him – Let's hear what Tsuna has to say ne?

– That's right! Sawada! Why did you call us? Is something happening? Something extreme?!

– Kufufufu have you gotten yourself in problems again young Decimo? If you let me possess your body I'll take care of them for you~ - Chrome tugged at Mukuro's elbow and looked as if scolding him with her eyes.

– If anything happens we will protect you Bossu – Holding the sleepy Lambo she smiled. Tsuna returned the smile and then wondered how to explain what was going on, before he could think anything Reborn appeared in front of him.

– The Decimo Vongola and his guardians are been threatened. That is what is going on.

Everyone went silent at this.

– Hibari, tell them what happened yesterday.

– Hnn. Some hervivores got on school grounds yesterday. I bite them to death that's what happened.

– You damn bird! Tell them everything! – Not waiting for a response Gokudera walked up to Hibari and tugging at his shirt he revealed multiple bandaged wounds shocking everyone else.– You did not only bite them to death, you were bitten yourself – Gokudera barely evaded the tonfa aimed at his face.

– They were strong – Fixing his clothes he told everyone in detail about the fight. When he was done all the guardians had the same tough, whoever was the enemy was dangerous, especially is they were using box weapons. The box weapons should not be available yet and if they had no idea how to properly use them it could be worse.

– This has become an emergency situation – No one looked at Reborn, everyone still thinking about what they had just been told – What do we do on an emergency situation?

Closing his eyes Tsuna thought about what he had been taught in the last 2 years about the mafia, Procedures where to be taken.

– First, we must find out who is our enemy, right? – Looking up he continued – We have to know what we are facing, also we must find who is producing the box weapons. The information about the fights in the future and weapons is under the control of Vongola, no one else should know about them.

– Leave the research of the boxes to me. You should concentrate on the enemy.

– Didn't Hibari say they wore a mask with a smile? Isn't that an extremely obvious characteristic?

– Kufufufu, we just have to find a family who identifies themselves with a smiling mask right?

That's true. All mafia famiglie around the world had a symbol to identify them, like the Vongola crest and rings, or the Cervello unique appearance. Finding out what family has the mask is the right path to take.

– That's useless – Smashing their only clue so far Reborn continued – No family uses a smiling mask as a symbol. Actually it sounds quite stupid, as if it was taken out of movie or a book.

– Then what are we supposed to do Reborn?! We have no clue aside from that!

– There's a possibility. But I hope I am wrong.

– Reborn

Everyone waited for the young ex-arcobaleno to continue. Whatever he was about to say is crucial to the development of their situation.

– If there are no records of them, most likely they are a newly formed organization.

– You mean a new family?

– Not exactly. Hibari did they said anything in Italian or made something that could relate them to Italy?

– Hnn… No, they talked perfect Japanese.

– You have to remember that la Cosa Nostra is exclusive to Italy and some parts of America. But thanks to the media there are many new "families" forming on other parts of the globe. Do you remember what I told you on your first day of school Tsuna?

– La Cosa Nostra is not what it used to be.

– This new families, they do not respect the rules, do not form part of the ally and can't be bothered to stay quiet. They are loud, dangerous and reckless. And because they do not follow rules they don't care if they hurt innocent people.

Ryohei trembled with this and everyone else paled, that means that not only their life but their friends, those not involved in the mafia, where also in danger.

– It'll be hard to find info about a newly formed organization and without clues if they are actually Italian or not it has become harder. But there's something we can do. Dame-Tsuna, congratulations you are the first mafia boss to make this possible in the last 50 years.

– Uh? – Ok what? Where they still talking about a family trying to kill them? Why was Reborn congratulating him?

Taking out a piece of paper he showed it to everyone. The dying will flame burned at the top and looking carefully his signature was at the bottom.

– Wait! When did I sign this? – It hit him, a few weeks back Reborn made him practice his signature until it was perfect, many blank pages had been sign and stamped with his flame – What is that for?!

– The first worldwide Mafia meeting to take place outside of Italy. All of it made possible because of you Tsuna. The last one, the Apalachin Meeting, was in 1957.

He was dead, there's no way to get out of this right? Looking at Reborn smile he knew that there was definitely no way to stop this.

– Almost a 90% of the organized crime has accepted already, The Italian mafia, American mafia, Triads and Yakuza. It'll take place here in Namimori. Congratulations Tsuna, this was all thanks to you~

– Hie! Why do I need to make such an event! – First a crazy newly formed family was trying to kill him apparently without reason and now the whole organized crime was coming to his city! Under his orders!

– It was first planned as a way to show your power to all the other famiglie, of course the Ninth gave his approval. But now it has worked on our favor.

– Kufufu~ What do you mean arcobaleno?

– We can get information on all the recently formed organizations. And we might be able to find out who is targeting us and who is making the box weapons. Include the fact that Tsuna will make his position as the Decimo know to everyone, and maybe form new allies. This is a win-win situation.

This is not happening. He's dreaming right?

– Oh, and remember to be careful. During the next weeks many families will arrive to show their respect to you before the meeting, we don't want your classmates to find out about your position as a mafia boss right?

"I'm dead. I'm definitely dead. Bye Bye to my normal high school life."


End file.
